Los corazones tampoco mienten
by wolfadu
Summary: Después de conseguir el arma petrificadora, Senku, Kohaku y los demás vuelven a la aldea. Pero esa noche Kohaku se decide a hacer algo con los nuevos sentimientos que tiene hacia su querido científico, y quiere saber si serán correspondidos. Advertencia: LEMON y spoilers del manga. . **Los personajes originales pertenecen a Inagaki y Boichi**
1. Confesiones

El día siguiente después de despetrificar a todos sus compañeros después de la lucha con Ibara, y de hacerse con el arma petrificadora, Senku y los demás volvieron a la aldea en el barco, para descansar un poco en su hogar, mientras volvían a pensar estrategias para hacer más de la fórmula despetrificante y de investigar el arma. Los que estaban en la aldea los recibieron felicitándolos por el éxito de la misión, y armaron un banquete esa noche para festejar. Bebieron y comieron, mucho más relajados y contentos, pero también era tanto el cansancio, que los héroes se fueron a descansar temprano. Senku se fue a dormir al laboratorio, y Kohaku decidió acompañarlo. Al científico le llamó la atención que ella pusiera su bolsa de dormir cerca de la de él, pero dado lo ocurrido en los últimos días, pensó que quizás ella todavía estaba un poco alterada y quería compañía.

Cuando ya estaba recostado y empezaba a vencerle el sueño, Senku sintió la mano de Kohaku en su brazo.

\- Senku… ¿Senku? ¿Todavía estás despierto?

\- Sí ¿qué te sucede? –se giró para verla, su voz sonaba un poco fastidiada, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba muy agotado.

\- Nada. Bueno, quería volver a agradecerte por todo. Por salvarnos, a nosotros, a toda la isla, y hasta podría decir al mundo.

\- Ya me agradeciste varias veces durante el viaje, hasta me abrazaste. No es necesario. Te dije que la ciencia iba a triunfar, y así lo hicimos todos. La ciencia no miente, lo sabes.

\- Sí, lo sé. Mientras estuve petrificada, pensé y confié en ti en todo momento. Es lo único que pensaba para mantenerme consciente y estar tranquila –se acercó un poco más y bajó su mano casi hasta tocar la de él- y cuando me volviste a la normalidad y fuiste lo primero que vi, realmente estaba más feliz y aliviada que nunca.

Senku se sintió un poco incómodo con la cercanía y el contacto, por no decir que escuchar a su amiga hablar de esa forma era algo muy fuera de su carácter. El recuerdo de esa mirada que cruzaron, y ese fuerte abrazo le daba sensaciones raras en el estómago. Decidió bromear un poco al respecto.

\- Vamos leona, que no eres del tipo sentimental y yo menos. Si sigues así voy a pensar que quieres algo más de mí ahora, y que yo recuerde, tuvimos que pasar por una situación así antes y fue casi un dolor de estómago para ambos, ¿recuerdas?

Pensó que con eso ella se iba a enojar, o reír, pero se encontró con una mirada de lo más seria y fija en él, que lo puso aún más nervioso.

\- Sí, lo de aparentar un noviazgo en ese momento fue algo forzado y poco agradable…pero…estuve pensando en eso, y en otra cosa que yo misma le dije a Mozu sin darme cuenta de lo que implicaba. Ahora me siento diferente, pero no estoy segura. Y el abrazo que te di voluntariamente se sintió bien. Senku…quiero comprobar algo.

\- ¿A esta hora? Espera a que se haga de día y lo analizamos, estoy al límite del agotamiento y tú tamb- No terminó de decir la palabra, cuando más rápido de lo que pudo procesarlo vio cómo Kohaku se le acercaba mucho y le dio un beso en la boca. Se quedó duro como una piedra, con los ojos muy abiertos, totalmente sorprendido. Unos segundos después, ella se separó y lo miró, muy ruborizada.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces leona? Parece ya un rasgo tuyo que después de un evento traumático te vuelves enamoradiza.

\- No digas tonterías, no fue así la primera vez y lo sabes – Le contestó un indignada, y un poco dolida porque sintió cierto rechazo – Pero tenía que sacarme la duda.

\- ¿Y a qué gran conclusión llegaste con tu hipótesis y el experimento? –le preguntó petulante el científico, para disimular sus nervios.

\- Que me gustas, Senku

Ante eso él se quedó de piedra nuevamente, no esperaba esa respuesta, y ciertamente no sabía cómo manejar esa situación. Maldita sea, ya habían hablado del tema amoroso cuando se conocieron y le había dejado claro que para él era uno muy problemático. Se movió para quedarse viendo el techo, escapando de la mirada de Kohaku.

\- Un cerebro enamorado es problemático e ineficiente diez billones por ciento de seguro. Somos colegas y amigos hace más de un año, nunca diste señales de querer más que eso y ahora me dices que te gusto. Pasamos por estas situaciones difíciles, puede ser que te sientas así por el estrés –buscaba todos los argumentos posibles para negar la situación, pero lo cierto es que sentía su corazón acelerándose y no tenía idea de porqué.

\- No… ¿no te gusto?

Senku escuchó su tono de voz dubitativo y se giró a verla de la sorpresa. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al verla: La joven más fuerte y segura que había conocido - que si no fuese tan hermosa como era (eso él no lo podía negar, por más lógico que se creyera) podría tildarla de marimacho- mirando hacia abajo ruborizada, y con las manos enredadas en nerviosismo, su postura toda como si quisiese hacer un ovillo…claramente la visión más vulnerable que pudo haber registrado de ella desde que se conocieron, no encajaba para nada con su carácter.

Respiró hondo, y se frotó las sienes fuertemente con una mano. Esta situación lo ponía tremendamente incómodo y sin saber qué decir, tantas cosas que pasaban por su cabeza. Pero logró acomodar sus ideas, volviendo a sus argumentos lógicos.

\- No es eso Kohaku. Ya te dije cuando nos conocimos que las relaciones y el enamoramiento son muy problemáticos, especialmente en situaciones como la nuestra. Tenemos que dedicar nuestra energía y nuestra vida a reconstruir la sociedad y la tecnología, todo esto mientras lidiamos con situaciones de vida o muerte constantemente. ¡Maldición, hace un día tu misma estuviste petrificada!

\- Eso lo entiendo, pero no puedo evitar lo que siento, no puedo negarlo –dijo Kohaku frustrada. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo que Senku dijo, y lo encaró- Pero no lo negaste… no me dijiste que no te gusto.

Lo vio abrir mucho los ojos y ponerse tenso, pero no pudo contestarle nada por el momento. Luego él miró a un costado, suspiró y se decidió a ser sincero. Volvió a mirarla, su cara muy seria.

\- No lo negué, pero porque no sé lo que siento. Somos amigos, somos un equipo con los demás, confío totalmente en ti. Nunca me enamoré ni estuve en una relación, por lo tanto tampoco podría reconocer el sentimiento, y dado que es diez billones por ciento seguro que el amor es una molestia en esta situación, tampoco quise dedicarle una milésima de segundo a pensar en eso.

\- Yo tampoco me enamoré antes, y reconozco que no tuve interés en toda mi vida en ese tema, pero… cuando me petrificaron, sólo pensé en ti Senku. La imagen que se me vino a la mente fuiste tú, que nos ibas a salvar y despetrificar a todos, sí, pero también que quería volver a verte. Y cuando me recuperaste y te vi, lo que sentí fue mucho más que agradecimiento y amistad. Sentí que no quería volver a separarme de ti.

Kohaku posó una mano sobre el pecho de Senku, y lo miró a los ojos fijamente. Él se revolvió un poco, nervioso, pero no se alejó ni le quitó la mano. Ante esto, más confiada, tuvo una idea.

\- Si no lo sabes, te ayudaré, vamos a hacer un pequeño experimento. Tú y tu método científico no se negarán, ¿verdad?, y así sabrás la respuesta de una vez.

Recostados como estaban, y sin esperar su repuesta, Kohaku se acercó más a él y lo abrazó como lo había hecho el día anterior. Presionada fuertemente contra él, su mano derecha acariciaba el cuello del científico, mientras que con la izquierda rodeaba su espalda. Apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y sólo se quedó así. Sentía como martillaba contra el pecho el corazón de Senku, y poco a poco sintió que se aflojaba, aunque no le correspondía el abrazo.

\- Senku…abrázame. Tienes que saber cómo te sientes al respecto.

Y así lo hizo, torpemente la envolvió en sus brazos. Ya sentir los grandes pechos de la guerrera lo ponía nervioso y empezaba a sentir calor, pero poner sus manos alrededor de su fina cintura y pegarse completamente a ella era una nueva sensación, y no mala precisamente. Comenzó a relajarse de a poco.

\- ¿Y? ¿Cómo se siente Senku?

\- No…no me molestes – Respondió evasivo y tensándose nuevamente el científico. Dios, que le pregunte directamente eso, se suponía que ella era más vergonzosa que él. Pero no pudo evitar que se le escape una sonrisa, y Kohaku se dio cuenta y también sonrió.

\- Primer paso superado, no fue tan malo, ¿cierto? Bueno, vamos a probar algo más.

Estiró un poco su cuello para darle un suave y corto beso en los labios. Como antes, no lo sintió alejarse, si bien lo sentía tenso todavía, y la miraba con esos hermosos ojos rojos bien abiertos. Nuevamente se acercó y lo besó, solo que esta vez tardó más tiempo en separar sus labios. Qué cálido y suave, pensaba, mientras comenzaba a sentir un calor que pareciera que brotaba de la parte más baja de su estómago. Una vez más lo besó, pero esta vez colocó sus dos manos en las mejillas de Senku. Se animó a mover su boca, a girar suavemente la cabeza acompañando el beso, y recién se separó de él cuando sintió que se le acababa el aire.

Cuando salió del dulce trance lo miró, un poco insegura, sin saber si el científico se había quedado quieto porque no le gustaba ella, o cómo besaba. Eran los primeros besos que le daba a alguien, así que no tenía experiencia.

\- Bueno, entonces… ¿qué te pareció? ¿Tienes más información ahora para saber si te gusto?

Por un momento Senku sólo la siguió mirando con la misma expresión indescifrable de antes, y repentinamente, en vez de contestarle, la abrazó fuertemente al tiempo que fue él esta vez quien la besó a ella. Pero fue un beso mucho más intenso y apasionado, eso Kohaku no lo esperaba y fue ella quien se quedó dura de la sorpresa. Más aún cuando sintió que el científico comenzaba a empujar su lengua dentro de su boca, eso sí que era una sensación nueva y extraña, pero que por alguna razón le hizo estremecerse de placer al sentir algo como una corriente eléctrica dentro de su cuerpo que la recorrió entera, calentándola. Como pudo, se animó a responder a ese beso tan apasionado e inesperado, y se apretó contra él, sintiendo completamente sus cuerpos pegados ahora.

Senku hizo un sonido como un gruñido, y cortó el beso por un momento, pero cuando se volvió a acercar a ella corrió su cabeza para besar su cuello. La amazona no pudo contener un gemido ante eso, se sentía muy bien y despertaba algo casi animal en ella, así que lo abrazó fuerte y recorrió la espalda del joven con sus uñas. Senku era flaco, no tenía mucha fuerza física, pero a la vez se sentían todos sus músculos tonificados y en ese momento lo sintió mucho más atractivo que antes. Por su parte, él también sintió una descarga de electricidad y placer, y más que besarla, le mordió un poco fuerte el cuello.

\- Ah! Senku… ¿qué…qué haces? – le preguntó jadeando.

\- Disculpa leona, me dejé llevar. No pude controlarlo, ¿estás bien?

\- S-sí. No se sintió mal, sólo que me sorprendió. Y como no me contestaste, no esperaba que se volviera tan intenso… tan rápido.

\- ¿De verdad necesitas una respuesta con palabras? – sonrió ladinamente- A esta altura, me parece que es muy evidente ya, negarlo me volvería un mentiroso y un hipócrita, y yo no miento.

Parecía como que el científico iba a volver a besarla, pero repentinamente se detuvo, y la miró más seriamente como si estuviera pensando algo.

\- Kohaku…de todas formas, creo que tenemos que parar ahora mismo con esto.

\- ¿Por qué? Creía que lo estábamos disfrutando los dos. Tú mismo dijiste que no puedes negarlo.

\- Justamente por eso- Se alejó de ella, y respiró hondo un par de veces para calmarse. Mierda, estaba muy excitado, tenían que parar ahí mismo o no iba a poder volver a controlarse. ¿En qué momento se apagó su cerebro para hacer todo lo que hizo?

\- No lo entiendo, si los dos estábamos bien con eso, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

Senku se estaba irritando, no pensaba que tenía que explicarle lo que podría ocurrir si seguían haciendo eso y más. Ya estaba comenzando a sentir su erección, e iba a ser muy frustrante no poder liberarla, pero al mismo tiempo ya suponía que Kohaku era virgen, y él también lo era, y no estaba seguro de que ese sea el momento o el lugar para pasar la noche juntos.

\- ¡Senku! Te estoy hablando, contéstame porque realmente me estás confundiendo- Ella también se estaba enojando, y ni que hablar que el clima se estaba poniendo pesado.

\- Deja de gritar leona. Perdón, pero así será más fácil, es por esto.

Sabía que era muy inadecuado lo que estaba por hacer, pero no tenía palabras ni forma más directa de explicárselo, así que le agarró una mano y se la apoyó sobre su erección. Kohaku ahogó un grito de sorpresa e indignación, pero se percató rápidamente de lo que Senku quería decirle y se calmó un poco, aunque ya sentía cómo le ardía la cara de vergüenza. Sacó su mano rápidamente y lo miró, incómoda.

\- No eres tan tonta o ignorante como para no saber lo que implica eso, ¿cierto? Tal vez tu puedes disimularlo, pero los hombres no podemos evitarlo. No hice esto con nadie antes, y creo que tú tampoco, pero si seguíamos con los besos y la cosa se descontrolaba, podríamos terminar haciendo algo de lo que después nos arrepentiríamos.

\- Tú… ¿tú quieres hacerlo conmigo? – preguntó Kohaku finalmente, a lo cual Senku la miró con los ojos casi desorbitados. – ¿O crees que te vas a arrepentir?

\- Maldición Kohaku, haces todas las preguntas incómodas posibles –le dijo frustrado, con una risa baja- Ya te dije que no es eso, de hecho, si yo mismo no paraba hace un momento, era diez billones por ciento seguro que nos íbamos a dejar llevar por la situación. Pero no sé si querías llegar tan lejos, y además no estamos preparados, no quisiera dejarte embarazada para satisfacer nuestros deseos hormonales –y agregó, casi en un murmullo- Claro que hay formas de reducir la probabilidad de embarazo, pero no son 100% seguras.

Kohaku se ruborizó ante esas palabras, claro que le daba vergüenza y no pensó en las consecuencias, pero confiaba en él, y, sobre todo, si lo iba a hacer con alguien, quería que fuera con él. No le gustaba otro hombre, y no se imaginaba estar con otro.

\- Senku… te agradezco tu preocupación, pero no soy una niña, ni soy ignorante de esos temas. Es verdad que no tengo experiencia, sólo lo que se aprende de vivir en nuestra aldea. Y por cuestiones de honor o matrimonio, realmente no me importa tanto, y porque –dudó si decir lo que sentía, pero igualmente decidió ser completamente honesta- bueno, tal vez es sólo por las costumbres de la aldea, pero también es probable que sigamos juntos –bajó un poco más la voz, y ya su cara estaba roja como un tomate- en el futuro, como pareja.

Lo miró para ver su reacción, y se preocupó al verlo tan quieto como una estatua de piedra, mirándola, pero como si su mente estuviera lejos. Pero unos segundos después, su mirada se suavizó, y hasta detectó que las mejillas del científico estaban un poco rojas también. Nunca había visto a Senku ruborizado, ni abrirse emocionalmente, con lo cual creyó que era una buena señal porque por lo menos intuía que eso no era un rechazo. Aunque se confió demasiado y no le hizo la pregunta más importante

\- Senku, disculpa si no te pregunté esto antes de decirte esas cosas. Si bien entendí que no te interesaban las relaciones amorosas aquí, ¿hay alguien más que te guste, o de tu mundo anterior que puedas revivirla?

\- Leona, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? – se rió un momento- No, nunca me interesó otra chica.

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Kohaku con eso, y con una sonrisa más segura y coqueta le dijo

\- ¿Otra? ¿O sea que yo sí te interesaba?

Mierda, ¿cómo podía ella darse cuenta tan rápido de esa palabra que se le escapó? Senku maldijo para sí mismo, pero dado lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, y lo que estaba por pasar según procesaba lo que ella le daba a entender, no tenía sentido hacerse el desentendido.

\- Por un lado, ya te dije que antes no le dedicaba ni un milisegundo a pensar en esas absurdas cosas, que te quede claro, decía la verdad –se acercó un poco más a ella, mostrando una sonrisa confiada– pero no voy a negar que siempre pensé que además de ser fuerte, valiente, compañera y autosuficiente, tienes un cuerpo muy atractivo…diez billones seguro tentador para despertar las hormonas masculinas, y otras cosas.

Kohaku se sobresaltó al escuchar eso, venía endulzada con los primeros halagos y casi le da una cachetada por el atrevimiento del último comentario, pero Senku le agarró la mano y se le acercó aún más, casi rozándose las narices.

\- Vamos leona, no me mates, es importante la atracción física también, te estoy halagando –y decidió provocarla un poco más, sonriendo arrogantemente- y que yo recuerde, una vez dijiste que me encontrabas atractivo como hombre, ¿verdad? Estamos a mano ahora

Esa cercanía era muy tentadora, y aunque le molestó la actitud arrogante del joven de ojos carmesí (uno de sus rasgos más atractivos), no podía negar que le divertía el juego seductor.

\- Sí, tienes toda la razón. Y estoy segura de que tú y tu brillante cabeza van a encontrar la formar de hacernos pasar el mejor momento con el menor riesgo posible.

Si Kohaku había aprendido algo, era que los hombres amaban que les suban la autoestima diciéndoles lo geniales y habilidosos que son, y el científico no era una excepción, ya que sólo bastó ese comentario para que él sonría con orgullo y se le echara encima sin esperar un segundo más para derretirla con sus besos apasionados nuevamente.

"Maldición", pensó Senku, "tengo que reconocer que esta chica me encendió por completo ya. ¿Quiere pasar un buen momento? Voy a compensar mi escasa fuerza y experiencia con todo el conocimiento que tengo, en su vida se va a olvidar esta noche". Un poco de anatomía en la escuela, gran conocimiento bioquímico por otro lado, y unas cuantas charlas con sus amigos escuchando las anécdotas con sus novias y lo que leían en revistas, y estaba seguro que iba a ser un éxito.

Senku se acomodó mejor sobre ella, abriendo sus piernas para colocarse en el medio y así que sus cuerpos estén totalmente pegados. Ese calor se sentía genial, y eso que todavía la ropa separaba el contacto piel con piel. Le sorprendía estar tan ansioso para llegar a eso, pero se recordó que quería preparar y hacer disfrutar a Kohaku mucho más en el caso de que quisiera hacerlo hasta el final. Ya tenía una erección importante, y recordando que el mayor placer sexual de la mujer se basa en la estimulación del clítoris, iba a jugar con eso.

Al tiempo que volvían a unir sus labios y entrelazar sus lenguas, comenzó a empujar suavemente su pelvis contra la de ella, enfocándose en frotar ese lugar tan placentero para ella. Kohaku gimió entre el placer y la sorpresa ante esa nueva sensación, terminando los besos por un momento para mirarlo a los ojos y preguntarle qué estaba haciendo que se sentía tan bien.

\- ¿Te gusta? Estoy frotando nuestras zonas erógenas. Si ya eso te pone así, no sé si vas a poder aguantar todo lo que se viene.

\- ¿Eró… ge…nas? No sé ni qué demonios es eso, pero está despertando unas sensaciones desconocidas en mí, me preocupa un poco.

\- Erógenas, sí. Son partes de tu cuerpo muy receptivas al placer, por ponerlo simple. Tengo que preguntarte esto leona, ¿nunca te tocaste?

\- ¡Qué pregunta estúpida! –lo miró indignada, ¿qué pregunta era esa? - Claro que me toco el cuerpo, es inevitable hacerlo.

\- No, tonta, no me refiero a ese "tocar" ... es absurdo lo inocente que puedes ser –se rió para sí mismo- te pregunto si alguna vez pusiste tus dedos aquí –acarició su pecho con una mano-…. Y especialmente aquí –y sonriendo con picardía deslizó esa mano por su estómago hasta apoyarla directamente sobre su entrepierna, y presionando un poco más mientras frotaba ligeramente arriba y abajo- Kohaku jadeó y se revolvió más.

\- ¡Aaah! –le sacó la mano de un manotazo, su cara roja como un tomate de la vergüenza - ¿cómo te atreves?... N-no, nunca lo hice…esas son cosas para el matrimonio, me han dicho.

\- No sé por qué te pones tan histérica con que te toque, no sé qué estás pensando, pero con lo que estamos haciendo y con lo que vamos a hacer más adelante, si es que quieres disfrutar de verdad, voy a tener que usar también mis manos y mi boca en muchos otros lugares íntimos, así que vete quitando esa ridícula timidez.

\- ¡Es que me tomaste por sorpresa, estúpido! ¿L-la bo-boca? ¿A qué te refieres?

Era increíble lo nerviosa que se estaba poniendo, se le vino una imagen a la cabeza, pero no podía...no podía ser verdad, era muy atrevido y sucio, nunca le habían contado algo así. Senku por otro lado sonrió de costado, ¿así que los aldeanos no sabían del sexo oral? Qué reprimidos, y qué aburrido. Demasiado casto…pero si prácticamente todas las civilizaciones lo hacían. Quizás sólo los jóvenes solteros no lo sabían. Bueno, iba a enseñarle un par de cosas más en ese caso.

\- Te puedo explicar lo que es el sexo oral, pero será diez billones de veces mejor si lo experimentas. No te preocupes, es algo muy común en el sexo, y es una forma de dar mucho placer sin penetración, a todo el mundo le encanta. Lo único que te pido es que no me vueles la cabeza de una patada con tu fuerza de gorila, me gustaría seguir viviendo, sabes.

\- ¡No me digas gorila! Pero…si lo dices así, me tranquiliza un poco, y confío en ti. Igual de solo pensarlo me pone nerviosa que hagamos eso.

\- No lo hice antes, pero me hago una buena idea de lo que hay que hacer, así que me puedes guiar si algo no te gusta, o si te gusta demasiado – rió con arrogancia- Lo iba a dejar para después, pero como interrumpimos lo que veníamos haciendo, creo que voy a aprovechar el momento.

Sin esperar respuesta, se echó para atrás un poco, y con una mano le levantó el borde del vestido mientras que con la otra le acariciaba y también besaba el estómago, la cintura, y bajaba por los muslos.

-O-oye, ¿qué…? –Demonios, quería quejarse de lo atrevido que estaba siendo, pero se sentía tan bien lo que hacía. No se animaba a mirar, era una imagen muy fuerte, así que sólo cerró los ojos y apretó los puños contra el suelo, para controlarse, y jadeaba para evitar gemir más sonoramente.

Senku mantenía sus piernas separadas con las manos, mientras seguía besando, lamiendo y mordisqueando sus muslos internos. Quién diría lo interesante que estaba resultando esto, y lo ponía a cien la piel suave de la chica. Ciertamente estaba haciendo una investigación de esto, probando lugares y presiones, buscando que Kohaku se revuelva cada vez más. Le corrió a un costado la bombacha y le dio una buena mirada "analítica". Mierda, su miembro casi saltó solo ante la vista, él también estaba nervioso, pensando si podría hacerlo bien.

Kohaku se estremeció al sentir lo expuesta que estaba, y se tapó los ojos con las manos presintiendo lo que iba a pasar, la cara le hervía ya. De pronto sintió algo muy húmedo, suave y caliente en su intimidad, y no pudo evitar casi gritar ante la sensación. Tuvo que abrir los ojos y mirar, sólo para encontrarse con la lengua de Senku lamiendo y chupándola allá abajo. Creyó que iba a desmayarse de la vergüenza (y del placer), pero inconscientemente empezó a mover la cadera acompañando los movimientos de su amante.

El joven se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de eso, pero entendió que era un buen signo y que ella se estaba relajando y lo disfrutaba, así que se animó a explorar más toda esa zona con besos, lamidas, succiones y algún mordisco suave. Se sentía raro hacer eso, y tenía un sabor particular, pero no le disgustaba, más bien lo excitaba mucho. La sintió arquearse y gemir mucho más fuerte, cosa que lo calentaba más, y en un momento sintió las manos de ella sobre las suyas, apretándolas con fuerza.

\- ¿Estás bien leona? –Ella sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, no podía ni hablar de lo alterada que estaba su respiración. Satisfecho sonrió, y pensó en ir a por todo, la quería hacer acabar…o por lo menos gritar de placer. Dudaba mucho que la pudiera hacer acabar, entre su inexperiencia, los nervios y que posiblemente la penetración le resulte un poco dolorosa, según le habían dicho, pero haría su mejor intento.

Comenzó a darle suaves y cortas lamidas al clítoris, provocándola, jugando un poco. Con la punta de la lengua recorrió sus labios arriba y abajo, hasta que volvió al primer lugar y lo "aspiró" y chupó con fuerza. Escuchó un grito y vio que sacudía las piernas como si quisiera zafarse. Excelente, estaba funcionando. Subamos la intensidad, pensó. Soltó una de sus manos (mientras dejaba entrelazada la otra con la de ella) y comenzó a acariciar suavemente con el pulgar el clítoris, mientras con su lengua bajaba a la entrada de la vagina y la introducía de a poco.

\- AAAAH! Por todos los dioses…qué...oooh...no…puedo…más –balbuceaba incoherentemente. Se tapó la boca por miedo a que la escuchen otros.

\- Voy a tomar eso como que te gusta tanto que no puedes resistirlo, aguanta un poco más, vamos. Y no te calles esos gritos, tengo que reconocer que me gustan y son una buena fuente de información.

Pensaba que de esta forma iba a ser menos dura e invasiva la sensación de penetración, así que respiró hondo y volvió a lo suyo, usando su lengua como lo haría con su miembro, lo estaba excitando mucho hacer eso y escuchar los sonidos de placer que ella emitía. Después de unos minutos así empezó a maldecir por dentro, frustrado, se le estaba cansando la lengua y no parecía que fuera a acabar pronto, así que decidió terminar con sus atenciones y volver a lo que estaban haciendo antes juntos, así descansaba un poco.

-Ahh…ah –Kohaku seguía gimiendo y respirando aceleradamente- Senku, eso fue increíble, gracias.

Él se acomodó nuevamente a la altura de ella, y le acarició la cintura, mirándola complacido, pero con una mirada de lo más cálida y suave.

\- De nada, y eso que no pude hacerte tener un orgasmo, pero no todo está perdido todavía. Si me permites, quiero sacarte ya este vestido, está haciendo mucho calor y también quiero sentirte de otra forma.

\- Bueno, pero tú también deshazte de la tuya, que no es justo ser la única así de expuesta.

Senku se tensó de pronto, ya sabía que se lo había pedido él, era lo justo y tenía que pasar, pero eso significaba que estaban ya a un paso del no retorno...y de pronto le dio inseguridad de mostrarse desnudo ante ella. Estaba con una erección insoportable ya, eso era seguro, tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Se desnudaron mutuamente, y los dos se ruborizaron muchísimo al verse completamente desnudos. Hicieron amagues de cubrirse un poco sus intimidades, pero después se vieron a los ojos y rieron juntos, era ilógica a esta altura tanta timidez. Así que abrazándose se volvieron a echar sobre las bolsas de dormir. Algo había cambiado en la cara del científico, ya no sonreía.

\- ¿Qué pasa Senku? Perdiste esa sonrisa arrogante y confiada –le dijo ella provocándolo, pero un poco preocupada

\- Todo está bien, Kohaku. Es sólo que de pronto caí en cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo. Hace un rato no admitía ni que me gustabas y ahora...estamos así.

\- Sí, es una locura. Pero una buena –quiso ponerse ella encima de Senku esta vez, pero él la agarró de las muñecas y la volvió a girar, aprisionándola con su cuerpo. Se sonrojó mucho más al darse cuenta de que podía sentir bastante claro el miembro de él, cerca de su intimidad.

\- No leona, déjame. Para lo que tengo en mente primero, me conviene a mí estar arriba. Tranquila, todavía no voy a entrar.

\- Maldito, no sé cómo puedes decir esas palabras tan tranquilo. Pero sé que quieres ser claro y tranquilizarme, así que gracias por eso.

Él le respondió con un beso, entrelazando ambas manos, y comenzó a mover nuevamente su pelvis, frotándose contra ella. Resopló y gimió ante la sensación, esta vez sí que estaban piel contra piel y era todo muy intenso y caliente, por no decir que estaba sintiendo bastante alivio al poder satisfacer un poco sus necesidades. Hacía movimientos de empuje redondeados y amplios, cuidando de hacer una buena presión contra el clítoris y el centro de Kohaku, hasta que la sintió acompañar nuevamente sus movimientos, intensificando mucho las sensaciones para ambos. Podía sentir lo excitada y húmeda que estaba ella, lo cual hacía todo más suave y resbaladizo. Gimieron y jadearon juntos, cada vez más fuerte a la vez que aumentaban la velocidad e intensidad de los movimientos.

De pronto sintió que Kohaku se estaba poniendo tensa y se preocupó, pero cuando escuchó que su respiración se estaba entrecortando y que ella soltó sus manos para abrazar fuertemente su espalda, se dio cuenta que era porque quizás sí estaba próxima a tener su orgasmo esta vez. Tomó una respiración profunda y siguió moviéndose, esforzándose por aplicar más presión y velocidad, abrazando la cabeza y hombros de Kohaku mientras la sentía gemir cada vez más fuerte pegada a su oído, y comenzaban a temblar un poco sus piernas.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Déjate ir! –le susurró con una voz casi salvaje, llevándolos a un ritmo que nunca pensó que podía sostener con su falta de fuerza física. Mierda, tanta intensidad también lo estaba llevando al límite a él también, al no haber hecho esto antes con una mujer lo abrumaban las sensaciones placenteras que sentía. Pero tenía que durar un poco más, al menos hasta que ella acabara. Esta vez no iban a tener todo el sexo que pensó, pero estaba bien así también, había sido muy interesante.

Como respondiendo al comando del científico, aunque no lo entendía del todo, Kohaku se concentró en esas sensaciones increíbles que se lo sentía como un volcán a punto de estallar, y en un momento soltó un grito de placer cuando sintió la "erupción", incontrolable dentro de su cuerpo, que la dejó viendo todo negro y le pareció que hasta se le había desconectado el cerebro por unos segundos. Su cuerpo tembló incontrolablemente y quedó con la boca abierta conteniendo otro grito, pero cuando volvió en sí fue ella la que escuchó a Senku gemir fuertemente y sacudirse un poco, al tiempo que sentía algo líquido y caliente entre ellos, volviéndolo todo más resbaladizo, hasta que él se quedó quieto.

\- In…cre…í…ble –lo abrazó fuertemente de la emoción que sentía, nunca se imaginó sentirse así ni entendía bien lo que había pasado, pero había sido demasiado bueno.

\- Sí…demonios, no voy a poder moverme por varias horas, Agoté todas mis escasas fuerzas, vas a tener que disculparme leona, pero no vamos a poder seguir por hoy. Creo que es lo mejor de todas formas, lograste tener un orgasmo y no sufriste la incomodidad de la primera penetración que a muchas mujeres le molesta.

\- No te preocupes, lo pasé muy bien la verdad. Para no tener experiencia tampoco, hiciste todo muy bien Senku –se rió feliz y satisfecha, maravillada con este hombre que cada día la enamoraba y sorprendía más con lo dedicado que era. Lo abrazó y le besó en la mejilla-. Y lo mejor es que fue contigo.

\- Bien, me alegro entonces. Gracias Kohaku, yo también lo pasé genial…contigo.

\- Y ahora también tengo más conocimientos para la próxima vez…quiero hacerte cosas como las que me hiciste, así que profesor Senku, espero ansiosamente estar bajo su guía… ¿qué tal mañana continuar las enseñanzas?

\- Será un placer, y muy interesante de ver lo que la leona de la aldea Ishigami puede hacer.

Rieron juntos, muy sonrojados y cansados, y se abrazaron hasta quedarse dormidos de lo exhaustos y relajados que estaban.

(Continuará….)


	2. El día después

A la mañana siguiente, Senku se despertó sintiendo mucho calor, y eso que no era un día fuerte de verano. Encontró la fuente de la radiación calórica a su lado, era Kohaku, durmiendo medio abrazada a él. Bueno, nunca había despertado con una mujer al lado, así que entendía su incomodidad ante no saber bien qué hacer o cómo correrla sin despertarla. No es que tuviera mucho que hacer en ese momento, pero quería levantarse para ordenar sus pensamientos. Repasó mentalmente su situación y se dio cuenta que todavía estaban los dos desnudos, y la luz brillante del sol no dejaba nada sin ver. No le incomodaba particularmente, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella… "la mañana después" era otra situación que ignoraba cómo manejar, y no había lógica posible a la que recurrir en ese caso.

Al rato se dio cuenta que le faltaba algo…la sensación de su brazo izquierdo, atrapado bajo el cuerpo de Kohaku. Encima que no era muy fuerte, no se podía imaginar cuánto hacía que se le había dormido el brazo, de seguro le iba a doler como un demonio cuando lo recuperara. Trató de sacarlo cuidadosamente, pero al más mínimo movimiento que hizo se dio cuenta que la había despertado.

\- ¿Senku? Buen día – dijo con una mirada soñolienta pero feliz.

\- Buen día Kohaku…lamento despertarte así, pero realmente agradecería poder reactivar la circulación de mi brazo, muévete un poco

\- Qué gruñón, podrías ser un poco más amable. Ya me…-se intentó sentar rápidamente, pero se encontró con la visión del cuerpo desnudo de Senku, y ella no estaba en distintas condiciones, así que se sonrojó furiosamente y torpemente se volvió a tirar al piso, tapándose como podía sus partes privadas. Claro, se habían dormido sobre la bolsa de dormir, no había ni una manta ni tela que los cubriera. Senku se rió, y ella lo miró enojada.

\- Vamos leona, ¿otra vez con lo mismo? Anoche nos vimos todo lo que había por ver.

\- ¡Pero era de noche! Se veía menos, y era otra la situación. Que hayamos hecho eso no significa que puedes andar viéndome cuando se te dé la gana, pervertido. Tengo mi privacidad, y mi honor.

\- Ya, ya, lo que digas. Pensé que te ibas a levantar un poco más romántica, pero me alivia ver que eres la de siempre, así será menos incómodo lo que pase de ahora en adelante.

\- Mmm… ¿y qué quieres que pase con nosotros? –preguntó Kohaku dubitativa, pero con una mirada divertida.

Ella pensaba que iban a continuar con lo de la noche anterior, bueno, quizás no tan pronto, pero eso es lo que quería. No entendía cómo de la noche a la mañana podía sentirse tan atraída y al científico. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, al recordar la sorprendente pasión y destreza que él mostró anoche, sí lo podía entender, y claramente quería más, mucho más. Pero lo vio fruncir un poco el ceño, levemente sonrojado. Quizás estaba pensando lo mismo que ella.

\- No lo sé, eso lo iremos viendo conforme pase el tiempo. Por lo pronto, en cualquier momento pueden aparecer o llamarnos los demás, así que mejor vistámonos y no demos ninguna sorpresa, si se entera tu padre creo que nos mataría.

\- Sí, es cierto –se apuró a buscar su vestido, pero una vez que se vistieron y ya Senku estaba por salir, lo frenó tomándolo de la mano. – Senku, no me arrepiento para nada de lo de anoche…y creo que sabes que quiero…hacerlo todo contigo –terminó diciendo en un susurro, no podía contener su vergüenza.

Él se quedó viéndola unos segundos sin decir nada ni moverse un milímetro, pero finalmente reaccionó y le sonrió, dedicándole la mirada más cálida que tenía y apretándole la mano en señal de que entendía.

El día continuó normalmente, todos los del reino científico comenzando a planificar cómo iban a desarrollar las investigaciones, quiénes iban a restaurar el barco y las herramientas que perdieron, y todas las actividades necesarias. Si bien Senku y Kohaku actuaban como siempre, no pudieron evitar ciertas miradas especialmente amables entre ellos, o algún roce o contacto físico cuando pasaban cerca. Eran muy sutiles, pero a la vez evidentes de un nuevo tipo de cercanía entre ellos. No pasó desapercibido para algunos de los más perspicaces del equipo, entre ellos Ryusui y el Gen.

\- Ey, Mentalista… ¿es mi imaginación o hay algo distinto entre esos dos? Ya sé que pasaron muchas cosas estos últimos días, pero hay algo raro aquí –Ryusui se sostenía la barbilla con una mano, con una sonrisa de lado.

\- Ooh, pero qué perceptivo eres capitán. Sí, parece que nuestro querido Senku-chan ha despertado su lado ilógico en las últimas horas, algo me dice que la hija del ex jefe de la aldea fue la causante de eso.

\- Jajaja, así que en esas estamos. Lo sospechaba, si yo le pasara tan cerca a Kohaku tantas veces creo que ella me alejaría a golpes. Y yo que quería ser el primero en divertirme de esa forma, pero bueno, ya me las pagará ese científico. Nada mal, nada mal, es una bellísima y fuerte dama Kohaku, me extraña que no haya pasado algo como eso antes.

\- El único amor y devoción de Senku es hacia la ciencia. Pero a veces las fuertes crisis y situaciones de vida o muerte despiertan…otros instintos además del de supervivencia. Nada como darse cuenta de la posibilidad de una pérdida grande para lograr la sinceridad de una persona.

\- Pero nadie dijo que a la ciencia no le gusta compartir –y riendo por lo bajo esos dos siguieron su trabajo.

Se hizo de noche, y gracias a Francois y su increíble eficiencia y habilidad cocinera, esa cena fue realmente un banquete en el cual todos siguieron festejando la contundente victoria y relajaron por unos momentos. Kohaku seguía con la mirada a Senku bastante seguido, lo veía hablando animadamente con Chrome, Gen y Kaseki. "Seguro están hablando del próximo invento del reino científico" pensó para adentro mientras sonreía. Pero realmente se estaba poniendo ansiosa, sin saber si la noche iba a terminar ahí entre tanto festejo, o si cabía la posibilidad de volver a compartir un momento privado con el joven. Decidida, se acercó al pequeño grupo de hombres.

\- Bueno yo me retiro a descansar por hoy, disculpen, pero creo que bebí un poco demás entre el sake y el vino –mintió– y mañana seguro hay mucho que hacer.

Chrome y Kaseki le desearon las buenas noches, mientras que con Senku se miraron fijamente por unos segundos con una minúscula sonrisa en sus rostros. Pero su complicidad fue interrumpida por Gen, que con su voz cantarina dijo:

\- Espera Kohaku-chan, no puedes irte sola si es que estás un poco mareada. No sería muy caballero de nuestra parte, ¿verdad? –sonrió maliciosamente- Senkuu-chan, vamos, sé un buen chico y acompáñala. Y no querríamos que se descomponga por haber mezclado alcohol, quédate con ella para asegurar que duerma bien, vamos.

Los aludidos se quedaron de piedra por un segundo, no sabían cómo pero era evidente que el mentalista sabía que había pasado algo entre ellos, y lo peor (o lo mejor) era que con mucha sutileza les había liberado el camino para que se queden solos. Así que disimulando lo mejor que pudieron, se despidieron de los otros y se fueron a la cabaña del reino científico.

\- Senku, ¿crees que Gen se dio cuenta? Y eso que no hicimos nada distinto.

\- Diez billones por ciento seguro que sí. No te olvides que conoce y sabe leer muchos patrones de comportamiento humanos, no lo subestimes. Pero tendremos que agradecerle esta vez, fue muy oportuno.

O sea que Senku estaba también festejando por dentro que tenían un rato para ellos solos, no era la única ansiosa. Siguieron caminando bajo la luz de la luna, Kohaku era una madeja de nervios por dentro, sin saber qué hacer. Si agarrarle la mano, si entablar más conversación hasta llegar, si callarse. No le gustaba la idea de quedarse callada todo el camino, parecía tan frío...y evidentemente iba a pasar algo más entre ellos, pero tampoco quería que fuera algo forzado, ya que no veía señales afectuosas del peliverde de hacer algo más que compartir un momento de pasión. Se gustaban mutuamente, eso dijeron, pero de ahí al amor había mucha diferencia.

Todo esto y más iba pensando ensimismada hasta que sintió la mano de Senku en su cintura. Dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa, pero siguió caminando, viendo que él miraba fijo hacia adelante sin dar señales de querer decir nada, pero con una sonrisa y un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas. "Así que nuevamente estamos pensando lo mismo, y somos los dos nuevos en esto" pensó, y sonriendo ante la dulce timidez del joven, se acercó más a él y también pasó un brazo por detrás de su espalda, y así siguieron el resto del camino.

Una vez que llegaron, se echaron en un colchón de paja que había, y se quedaron un rato viendo por la ventana la noche estrellada. Disfrutar el momento de esa forma también era relajante y se sentía bien, no había apuros. Senku estaba increíblemente tranquilo, quizás porque al fin disfrutaban de un breve tiempo de paz, pero secretamente se daba cuenta que había sido un necio por negarse tanto tiempo a interesarse en alguna chica, y que si bien era cierto que durante el día su mente se había desconcentrado para ver en qué andaba Kohaku, por lo menos se mantenía con buen ánimo todo el rato. Y a quién quería engañar, sus hormonas adolescentes estaban más despiertas que nunca, así como su imaginación. Así que compensaba sus inseguridades con su férrea convicción y conocimientos, si sabía la teoría, lo demás seguiría su curso natural, o eso creía.

Así que se decidió por dar esta vez él el primer paso, y pasó un brazo bajo el cuello de Kohaku, de forma de hacerle de almohada y aprovechar para hacerle suaves caricias en el brazo con la punta de sus dedos, mientras seguía mirando el cielo. Ella se sorprendió un poco, pero le encantó la ternura de la iniciativa, así que se acurrucó contra él, refugiándose en su calor corporal.

\- Sabes…no puedo creer que las personas realmente llegaron a donde están las estrellas.

\- Sí, en realidad sólo hasta los planetas de nuestro sistema y un poco más, pero es increíble lo que puede lograr la ciencia y la determinación de las personas.

\- La tuya especialmente Senku. –le dijo abrazándolo más fuerte- Desde que te conocí, eso fue lo que me cautivó, todo a base de esfuerzo y conocimiento, y confiando en la fuerza y las habilidades de los demás. No dudo que tu llevarás a las personas nuevamente hasta allá arriba.

\- Sí, nada nos detendrá, eso es diez billones por ciento de seguro. Y cuando revivamos a todos, de a poco devolveremos el mundo a su antigua gloria. Aunque esta vez controlando el daño ambiental y el exceso de poder concentrado en unos pocos para evitar matarnos con lo que costó revivirnos, o eso intentaremos. Nos cuidaremos entre todos.

La miró con su sonrisa confiada nuevamente, y ya que estaba con tanta confianza encima y sintió un calor cerca de su pecho cuando dijo eso último, se giró un poco para acercarse mucho a la cara de Kohaku, tanto que sus narices se rozaban.

\- Leona, qué serios nos estamos poniendo. Si no me callas pronto, vamos a reflexionar hasta dormirnos.

\- Entonces me parece que tengo que hacer algo al respecto para evitarlo.


	3. A todo o nada

Dicho esto, la amazona acortó la escasa distancia que había entre ellos y lo besó con dulzura, y al sentirse correspondida no pudo evitar sentir un fuego en su interior y seguir besándolo cada vez con más intensidad, hasta que eran un enredo de manos, piernas y besos. Siguieron así unos minutos, hasta que ella se giró para ponerse encima de él y se separó un poco para mirarlo.

\- Esta vez déjame un poco a mí, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Estoy en tus manos leona –le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, apoyando ambas manos en su fina cintura. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes lo hermosa que era? Tenía muchas cosas de qué preocuparse en ese momento como para dedicarle ni un segundo a una relación romántica, pero no podía creer lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Totalmente decidida a demostrarle que ella no se iba a quedar atrás con las buenas atenciones, colocó una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Senku, al tiempo que deslizaba la otra atrás de su cuello, tirándole ligeramente de sus mechones encrespados. Lo oyó gruñir bajo, pero como también sintió que apretaba más fuerte su agarre en la cintura de ella, se dio cuenta que fue algo bueno. Luego de seguir con unos besos que los derretían a ambos, Kohaku le mordisqueó ligeramente la línea de la mandíbula, cosa que sacó varios suspiros de él. Luego siguió por el cuello, a ella le había fascinado esa sensación, y pensaba que él también lo iba a disfrutar. No se equivocaba, y cuando combinó esos suaves mordiscos con besos húmedos, lo escuchó gemir más fuerte que antes. Envalentonada, le dedicó esas apasionadas atenciones a todo el cuello del científico, y comenzó a bajar por la clavícula.

Intentaba ignorar el hecho de que la ropa de Senku le estaba bloqueando y molestando, pero llegó a un punto en el cual debía quitársela. Estaba impaciente, y la ropa de Senku le había parecido siempre extraña (y teniendo a Yuzuriha para diseñarle algo mejor, él seguía insistiendo con su vestido…porque era un vestido, no tenía pantalones como los demás de la aldea, mucha ciencia y avances, pero él seguía vestido como en sus inicios del nuevo mundo de piedra), así que optó por dar rienda suelta a sus instintos y le arrancó la ropa de un tirón.

\- ¡No! ¿Qué demonios hiciste con tu fuerza de gorila? ¡Destruiste mi ropa, maldita seas! –le gritó Senku entre sorprendido y enojado, levantándose un poco del piso con ella encima.

\- Cállate, ya era hora que cambiaras ese sucio vestido de una vez. Se interponía y me molestaba. Y como me vuelvas a decir gorila, lo vas a lamentar.

\- ¿Y quién te crees que eres para decid..? –no terminó de quejarse cuando Kohaku lo empujó nuevamente contra el colchón al tiempo que le daba un beso dominante para callarlo.

Aprovechando el ímpetu, comenzó a recorrer entre besos y mordiscos el cuerpo de Senku, especialmente su pecho, costillas y sobre sus abdominales. Él era flaco, pero bien musculado después de dos años de arduo trabajo en ese nuevo mundo, y descubrió que le gustaba mucho su cuerpo. Y el científico había dejado de quejarse para concentrarse en contener unos jadeos de placer, nunca nadie lo había besado así, por lo que eran sensaciones nuevas de sitios que no imaginaba que se podían sentir tan bien de ser tocados. Kohaku siguió descendiendo hasta que se topó con el calzón de Senku, y se sonrojó furiosamente al notar que ya había un bulto muy prominente. Su seguridad se esfumó en un segundo, y Senku lo notó, y le sonrió divertido.

\- ¿Qué pasa, no vas a hacerte la tímida ahora, no? ¿Qué vas a hacer con esta situación? Que tu solita generaste, diez billones por ciento seguro de eso.

\- No…es que –luchó contra su timidez- quiero hacer algo como lo que me hiciste ayer a mí, sólo que no sé bien qué hacer.

\- Kohaku, aunque podría estar contradiciéndome, la verdad es que tampoco es que hay mucha ciencia aquí. Haz lo que sientas, mientras no seas muy brusca o no me lastimes va a estar bien. No podemos ser perfectos a la primera, es cuestión de práctica –agregó con una risa pícara-

\- Está bien, y dime si hago algo mal, o si voy bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Acercando su mano con incertidumbre, la apoyó ligeramente contra la entrepierna de Senku, y ligeramente movió su mano en forma de caricia por encima de la última prenda que le quedaba al peliverde. La dureza y el calor que emanaba la estaban poniendo a cien, y cuando vio a Senku revolverse y gemir suavemente, decidió arrancarle también el último pedazo de tela que lo cubría. Se echó para atrás muy avergonzada cuando vio al miembro en todo su esplendor, ansioso por más toques, y prácticamente mirando al piso se volvió a acercar y estiró una mano para rodearlo con cuidado. Era muy suave y tremendamente cálido, parecía una roca pero al tacto descubrió que también era "tierno", y la forma en que Senku levantaba y bajaba su pelvis al sentirla tocarlo le sacó una sonrisa a su rostro. "Puedo hacerlo" pensó, y tomando como guía esos movimientos del joven, continuó moviendo su mano arriba y abajo, y alternando más y menos presión según lo escuchaba jadear.

Senku estaba conteniéndose un poco. Hacía bastante que no se tocaba, tan ocupado que estaba en otras cosas, pero encima disfrutar de este placer "a manos de" la chica que le gustaba, era demasiado bueno. Pero de pronto sintió algo mucho más increíble, y completamente nuevo, como un fuego que le paró los pelos de todo el cuerpo, aunque la sensación también era como sedosa y húmeda, todo junto fue como una sobrecarga para su buen cerebro. Cuando logró reunir algunas neuronas para obligarse a mirar lo que pasaba, se dio cuenta que Kohaku se había animado a poner su boca donde antes estaban sus manos.

\- Nada mal leona, nada mal –dijo entre gemidos- Y sin que te dé ninguna indicación, eres fascinante.

Kohaku se sonrojó orgullosa, mientras se dedicaba a lo suyo. Había dudado si animarse a hacer eso, pero recordó que el día anterior él le había hecho tantas cosas increíbles, que sintió que quería verlo derretirse ante las mismas sensaciones. Le era extraño y hasta levemente incómodo, tenía que reconocerlo, pero valía la pena sólo por ver al siempre tranquilo científico fuera de control. Hasta se animó a girar su mano sobre su miembro al tiempo que lo hundía en su boca. Esa sensación de tenerlo a su merced estaba siendo adictiva, y lo empezó a hacer con más intensidad, pero de pronto sintió las manos de Senku sujetarle los hombros, y en un segundo no sólo se sentó, sino que la empujó para quedar él sobre ella, jadeaba como si hubiera corrido una carrera. Pero se las arregló para mostrar una sonrisa de lado, justo antes de susurrarle al oído.

\- Lo lamento, no había otra forma de pararte, y si seguías así se iba a acabar todo antes de llegar a lo más interesante, diez billones por ciento seguro.

Dicho esto, y sin dejarle un segundo para replicar, la besó muy profundamente en la boca, lenguas danzando y explorándose, quizás lo hizo para disuadirla de quejarse. Su destreza mejoraba exponencialmente, y tenía una excelente memoria para recordar lo que más le había gustado a la rubia el día anterior. Pero esta vez parecía más desesperado, y mientras le besaba el cuello haciéndola gruñir de placer, le iba levantando el vestido hasta que de un tirón se lo sacó por la cabeza, lo lanzó sin mirar a dónde, y siguió besándola, entrelazando sus dedos fuertemente. No entendía bien de dónde salía tanta pasión y casi desesperación, él era uno de los más serenos y siempre lógicos de la isla Ishigami, eso lo llevó a las grandes cosas que logró con los habitantes, pero ahora parecía otra persona, quedaba poco y nada de su actitud fría y hasta de rechazo hacia las cuestiones amorosas. Pero el cambio no estaba nada mal, para nada mal.

\- Sabes, ayer no puedo creer cómo pasé por alto una parte tuya que es de lo más excitante. Vamos a probar cuánto te gusta esto- dijo con su sonrisa arrogante y confiada.

Sin perder el tiempo, bajó su cabeza hasta acercarse a los pechos de Kohaku, y comenzó a besar y mordisquearlos alternadamente. Escuchó un gritito de sorpresa de ella, y lo envolvió fuerte con las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

\- ¡Senku! No….dioses, se siente increíble, pero…

\- Shhh, cállate y disfruta. Pero suelta tu agarre de fuerza de gorila, o me vas a quebrar y se terminará toda la diversión, no lo arruines –agregó con una mueca de dolor, ante lo cual ella inmediatamente aflojó su apriete.

Respirando más relajado, volvió a su excitante tarea, y esta vez decidió besar y chupar un pecho mientras acariciaba el otro, rodando y apretando juguetonamente el pezón entre el pulgar y el índice. A esta altura Kohaku ya no podía contener sus gemidos, y agarró a Senku de su cabellera, tirándole un poco el pelo en su desesperación, pero lo soltó inmediatamente preocupada de que otra vez lo estuviera casi lastimando…hasta que notó que ese tironeo sólo lo puso más intenso y salvaje, haciéndola temblar de placer.

\- ¿Y Kohaku? ¿Qué tanto te gusta esto? –su sonrisa totalmente arrogante hubiera sido para pegarle, de no ser porque en este momento le sentaba bien, totalmente sexy.

\- Lo suficiente para decirte cosas muy vergonzosas si me sigues presionando- ella no se iba a quedar atrás, este era un juego que podían participar los dos.

\- Quizás lo haga, quién sabe. Pero lo haré de otra forma.

Ante la cara de sorpresa y sospecha que ella le puso, la volteó para acomodarla boca abajo mientras él se trepaba sobre ella, aprisionándola. Bueno, ambos sabían que no era tan fuerte como para lograr algo así, pero Kohaku estaba tan excitada por tantas deliciosas sensaciones que no le molestaba hacer de por una vez estar a su merced. Además, sentir el calor de sus cuerpos en contacto piel con piel era una sensación de lo más increíble, cada centímetro amoldado como si sus cuerpos estuvieran hechos para encajar perfectamente.

Entonces el científico atacó su cuello con un mordisco sensual desde atrás, la verdad era un acto y una postura prácticamente animal (adiós a las últimas neuronas que cuidaban su lógica), pero fue una acción instintiva, y sintió cómo le recorrió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo de su querida guerrera. Ella no se pudo contener y se empujó para quedarse apoyada sobre sus brazos, a lo cual él la dejó porque aprovechó la oportunidad para deslizar sus manos alrededor de ella, una tocando sus pechos mientras con la otra la atraía a él desde la cintura. Sosteniéndola con fuerza, se dedicó a hacer un camino de besos apasionados a lo largo de toda su columna, saboreando su piel tan suave y cálida, hasta terminar dando un suave mordisco en una de sus nalgas. La escuchó jadear fuerte y sacudirse involuntariamente, así que comenzó a plantar muchos más besos a lo largo de todo ese bello y voluptuoso trasero que tenía. Luego de un rato así, satisfecho con sus atenciones, volvió a recorrerle la espalda a besos, ascendiendo hasta acercar su boca al oído de ella y hacerle sentir su respiración caliente.

\- Maldición Senku, me vas a volver loca. Necesito más, te necesito ya.

\- Me siento halagado, pero déjame comprobar primero si dices la verdad –dijo con una risa baja, mientras deslizaba la mano que estaba en la cintura hasta tocarle su intimidad. La verdad es que durante todo el día hizo lo posible por recordar todas las anécdotas y consejos que escuchó sobre complacer a las mujeres, y principalmente todos los detalles sobre anatomía que había leído alguna vez, y además dio rienda suelta a su imaginación, todo con el objetivo de verla totalmente complacida, así que planeó y recordó cuidadosamente toda una secuencia que estaba diez billones por ciento seguro que funcionaría. No iba a querer estar con otro hombre que no fuera él después de eso, lo aseguraría. Por unos segundos mostró esa expresión terrorífica que parecía de lo más malvada para los demás, pero por suerte ella no la vio porque estaba de espaldas a él.

La sintió estremecerse y moverse, y empezó a acariciar con movimientos circulares todo alrededor de su sexo. Ciertamente estaba muy húmeda y lista para más, y su miembro respondió poniéndose casi dolorosamente duro, pero todavía quería darle un poco más de placer y jugar con ella, así que la volteó nuevamente boca arriba, y sin pensarlo dos veces le separó sus piernas y hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas. La escuchó gritar sin poder contenerse, pero esta vez quería provocarla hasta escucharle rogarle. Muy ligeramente, como una pluma, acarició con la lengua sus labios, primero los exteriores, y luego los interiores. Cuando la sentía ponerse un poco rígida se movía y le besaba la cara interna de los muslos, para después volver a lo que hizo anteriormente, varias veces yendo y viniendo, realmente volviéndola loca. Subiendo la apuesta, esta vez colocó la punta de su lengua rodeando su clítoris, tratando de dibujar círculos como si lo estuviese delineando, y sólo cuando la escuchó gemir tanto que parecía que lloraba, se decidió a lamerla profunda pero rápidamente, para después aspirar largamente su botón mágico con un beso, y ahí sintió cómo ella temblaba y como convulsionaba sin control, ahogando un grito de placer con la boca y los ojos completamente abiertos.

Dejándola recuperarse y descansar un minuto, se colocó con cuidado sobre ella, y le dio suaves besos en las mejillas y en la boca, mientras que le acariciaba la cabeza con los pulgares. No sabía en qué momento le agarró esa actitud tan cariñosa, simplemente le nació, sentía un calor en el pecho insoportable cuando la veía a los ojos. Demonios, ¿podría ser que se estaba enamorando de verdad?

\- S…Senku. No lo puedo creer, creía que me iba a desmayar del placer –lo abrazó con toda la emoción que pudo transmitirle, y sonrió feliz antes de seguir- perdona, espero no molestarte con esto pero…. esta vez sí parece que me he enamorado totalmente de ti.

\- Ah, no te preocupes. Hace dos años eso mismo me había resultado increíblemente agobiante de tu parte…pero quiero que sepas que ya no, de hecho, tengo que confesarte que me hace un poco feliz –le dijo un poco ruborizado. Le costaba horrores expresarse con el corazón, pero la verdad es que él era ante todo sincero, y eso era lo que sentía. - Así que, si estás de acuerdo, vamos a continuar con esto.

\- Claro, es lo que más quiero. Confío en ti. Aunque somos los dos nuevos en esto, me sorprende tu seguridad y entrega en esto, así que soy yo la que está en tus manos ahora.

\- Gracias leona. Bueno, no te preocupes, voy a ir muy despacio para que no te moleste al principio. Y antes de terminar, voy a salirme para disminuir lo más posible las chances de que quedes embarazada. Lo lamento, es la única forma que tenemos ahora en este mundo primitivo- La vio asentir con decisión, y que sus manos rodearon su cara para acercarlo y darle un beso, para después mover las manos hasta la espalda del joven.

Senku se acomodó mejor para frotar la punta de su miembro contra la entrada de ella. Hizo eso un rato, hasta que sintió que la lubricación natural de ambos era suficiente para facilitar la penetración. Como en cámara lenta, comenzó a entrar en ella, mirándola fijo para detectar cualquier expresión de dolor. Pero no la vio, claro que sí la vio abrir los ojos mucho y respirar bien profundo, como absorbiendo esa nueva e intensa sensación, pero no la notó incómoda. De hecho, cada segundo iba entrando más profundo, y no sintió que se topaba con nada (el dichoso himen tan doloroso… ¿no estaba?). Podía ser, había leído alguna vez que algunas mujeres no lo tenían, especialmente las deportistas o acróbatas, o incluso que algunas lo rompían sin darse cuenta andando en bicicleta…así que se decidió a preguntarle.

\- Disculpa que te pregunte algo tan íntimo justo ahora, pero… ¿nunca sentiste que se te "rompió" algo en tu sexo mientras entrenabas o algo así? ¿O algún sangrado fuera de tu período?

\- Creo que no, no lo sé. Entrené mucho y desde muy pequeña, así que no sabría decirte. ¿Por qué, pasa algo malo? –preguntó dubitativa y con algo de temor-

\- No, todo lo contrario, eso va a hacer esto mucho más cómodo y te va a ahorrar una molesta sensación de dolor punzante, así que tranquila.

\- Está bien. Se siente muy raro…tenerte adentro mío –su nivel de ruborizado y de vergüenza estaban al límite al decir eso- pero creo que en general se siente bien.

Senku asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, porque nuevamente su concentración se esfumaba al sentir el fuego sedoso que era su palpitante miembro dentro de ella. La mejor sensación de su vida, de hecho. Así que comenzó lentamente a moverse hacia atrás, para nuevamente enterrarse profundamente en ella, escuchándola gemir muy sensualmente al tiempo que sentía sus uñas clavadas en su espalda. Nada de eso ayudaba a su autocontrol, pero estaba reuniendo toda su voluntad para no ceder a sus instintos sexuales. Cada minuto la sentía relajarse más, hasta que en un momento ella comenzó a moverse en sintonía con él, sus caderas dibujando lentos pero apasionantes círculos, la danza íntima más perfecta que existiera.

\- Kohaku… ¿puedo ir más rápido?

Ella lo miró a los ojos, esos fascinantes y atractivos ojos carmesí, que ahora estaban mucho más oscuros, animales y eróticos que nunca, con los párpados ligeramente entrecerrados que le indicaban que también estaba muy enfocado en disfrutar de esas sensaciones únicas. Asintió sin decir nada, y no pudo sino soltar unos gemidos más fuertes y graves cuando lo notó tomando más velocidad y a la vez penetrándola con más fuerza y decisión. No había nada que se le comparara, le encantaría hacer esto durante horas si fuera posible, era perfecto, y más con él.

Cuando Kohaku sintió que su interior parecía nuevamente un volcán preparándose para la erupción, de pronto Senku bajó la velocidad y potencia de sus embestidas, de hecho, paró totalmente y se alejó un poco para salir de ella. Ansiosa y desilusionada, lo miró interrogante.

\- No te preocupes, esta vez todavía tengo más energía y control, pero quiero que cambiemos algo. Ven, ponte tú arriba ahora.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿Y…yo…yo? No lo creo, estábamos bien así. No quiero estar tan expuesta, no puedo ocultar nada.

\- Vamos, vamos, estás siendo absurda, no seas tímida. Y si pretendes que yo haga todo el trabajo, estás muy equivocada. Tú tienes mucha más fuerza y resistencia que yo…y además te aseguro que se te vas a sentir bien. ¿O tendré que retirarte el título de leona?

\- ¡Nunca quise que me llames así desde un principio! Es hiriente, me estás tratando de bruta y animal, es horrible para una chica. Yo te quité el título de caballero de mi cabeza apenas te escuché llamarme así.

\- O si lo ves de otra forma, pensé en ti como alguien muy fuerte, protectora y que cuida a su manada –le dijo con una mirada cálida para apaciguarla.

Demonios, esa frase y esa expresión en el rostro le consumieron todo su espíritu de pelea a Kohaku. Pero por otro lado, no lo había visto de esa forma, y le resultaba mucho más agradable y hasta se sentía orgullosa ahora del apodo. Maldito científico inteligente, para todo tenía una brillante respuesta.

\- Mmm de acuerdo. Hasta ahora tus ideas de pasarlo bien vienen siendo acertadas, así que confiaré en ti.

Se giraron para quedar ella sobre él, y apenas comenzó a acomodarse sobre Senku, él la agarró de las caderas con firmeza. Iba a protestar, pero la mirada de deseo que vio en su rostro le subió unos grados más de temperatura por dentro y por fuera, en el fondo le encantaba generarle tantas emociones a su amigo… y ahora amante. Él la ayudó a colocar su miembro en la entrada, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para darle a entender que podía bajar su cuerpo y comenzar a moverse a gusto, y así lo hizo.

Oh, tenía razón el maldito. Era notoria la diferencia, ahora podía sentirlo mucho más "apretado" y profundo, y las nuevas sensaciones la consumían de placer, lo único que quería era seguir disfrutando eso el resto del día…y de su vida. Había cerrado los ojos para concentrarse en el placer, pero al rato los abrió al escuchar a Senku jadear gemir y gruñir de una forma mucho más excitante que antes, lo cual instintivamente la llevaba a tomar un ritmo más intenso para ambos. Las manos en sus caderas sólo la sostenían al principio, pero luego sintió que él intentaba dirigir sus movimientos como en un círculo sobre él, y ahogó un jadeo al notar que eso le estimulaba internamente partes que antes no alcanzaba. Entendiendo la sugerencia, continuó ella sola con esos movimientos, y derretida de placer se empezó a doblar para apoyarse sobre el pecho de Senku, lo que también le daba sensaciones únicas, entre el calor que él emitía y la intensidad de lo que sentía dentro suyo.

Como ella no podía moverse tanto en esa posición como antes, Senku no se contuvo y la abrazó, al tiempo que reunía todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para empujar y penetrarla mucho más rápido y profundo que antes. Era absurdamente increíble, la mejor sensación de su vida, y ya ni le alcanzaban sus famosos diez billones por ciento de seguro para expresarlo. Casi podía compararlo con la felicidad que lo recorría cuando lograba un nuevo invento en ese mundo de piedra, y no quería traicionar a su amada ciencia al pensar que esto era aún mejor, pero sinceramente estaba comenzando a pensar que o era, tan sacado de sí que estaba. Continuando ese ritmo casi desquiciado (esta vez sí que no iba a poder moverse bien por los próximos días), sintió que el interior de Kohaku se apretaba y comenzaba a palpitar mucho más, y extasiado de orgullo y felicidad de saber que la estaba acercando a un orgasmo se aguantó como pudo para mantener el ritmo. Ya la escuchaba gritar en su oído, lo cual era doloroso, pero todavía más excitante.

\- DIOOOS…¡sigue sigue sigue! ¡No pares ahora, te lo ruego Senku! Te lo juro que te lo recompensaré, pero sigue así por favor… voy a… voy a... AAAAH!

Y finalmente lo sintió, que las paredes internas de su leona se apretaron hasta su máximo, y temblaba y palpitaba ya sin control, fascinantemente intenso. Pero fue tan genial para él también que no pudo controlarse, su cuerpo le pidió a gritos su liberación, y su inexperiencia le hicieron imposible contenerse ni un segundo más, y al final acabó junto a ella... y dentro de ella.

Los dos jadeaban como si hubieran corrido sin parar hacia la punta de una montaña, luchaban por recuperar sus sentidos y el aire, con sus cuerpos todavía temblando un poco de lo descontrolado e intenso que había sido todo. Kohaku se había desplomado sobre el cuerpo del joven, y en cuanto se recuperó un poco se movió a un costado porque lo veía con la frente muy fruncida entre la falta de aire y la presión que sentía. Para ser tan frágil e inútil en físico y fuerza, no podía creer lo bien que había aguantado y todo lo que había hecho. Si antes pensaba que estaba enamorada, ahora no le quedaba duda alguna, y encima con esto lo había potenciado en "diez billones de veces" como le gustaba decir a él. Lo abrazó aunque de forma de darle un respiro, y le besó el pecho como demostrándole su adoración. Estaba completamente sudado, bueno, ambos lo estaban, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto en ese momento. Él como pudo le rodeó el cuerpo con un brazo, acariciándola con el pulgar, lo único que se atrevía a mover en su estado de agotamiento total. ¿En serio esto había sido su primera vez? Bueno, primera vez y media, contando lo de ayer. Siempre había escuchado que ninguno de sus amigos se sentía orgulloso del primer encuentro, pero esto había sido demasiado bueno e inolvidable. Aunque otra cosa no se podía esperar de alguien con tanta determinación y brillantez como la suya, y más aún porque al fin logró canalizar sus sentimientos que venía tapando y negando hace tanto tiempo. Tuvo que abofetearse mentalmente ante ese momento de vanidad, pero igualmente sonrió secretamente orgulloso. Hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, y casi se le para el corazón.

\- Oh no… nonono… NO. Maldición, no puede ser, qué imbécil que soy. DEMONIOS, LA CAGUÉ

Saliendo se su ensoñación y preocupándose por la tensión que sentía en él y su voz, Kohaku se levantó un poco, alarmada.

\- ¿Qué pasa Senku? ¿Qué sucede?

\- Me vas a matar leona, me vas a matar diez billones de veces, y me lo voy a merecer.

\- ¿Puedes ser claro? ¡Y contrólate, no entiendo lo que está mal, no tengo nada que reprocharte!

La miró tapándose la boca, los ojos rojos casi saliéndose de las cuencas, y su mano temblaba ligeramente. La estaba asustando, mucho. Pero llevó la mano de su boca a los ojos, no se atrevía a mirarla, aunque tenía que explicarle.

\- Que no cumplí mi palabra, y la cagué fuerte, porque creo que habrás notado que acabé adentro tuyo, no alcancé a salirme- Corrió un poco los dedos para ver un poco la expresión de Kohaku, primero seguía confusa, luego comenzó a abrir los ojos al darse cuenta y se quedó unos segundos con la boca abierta ante la realización.

Senku cerró los ojos con fuerza ante la paliza que probablemente le iba a dar (y bien merecida) … pero no sintió nada. Hasta que sí sintió una mano en su mejilla, y frunció toda su cara preparándose para el intenso dolor. Sin embargo, no fue un golpe, sino una suave caricia lo que hizo contacto con su rostro. No entendía, pero se animó a abrir un poco los ojos. Ella lo miraba, pero con una mirada de lo más cálida y dulce. Ok, ahora sí que no entendía y se sentía completamente jodido.

\- Senku... tranquilo. Primero, no cambiaría por nada del mundo lo que acabamos de hacer, y de la forma que lo hicimos, con las consecuencias que pudiera haber. Te amo…. De verdad lo hago, y puede ser muy pronto para decir esto, pero si hoy mismo me pidieras que nos casemos, lo aceptaría sin dudar – vio cómo los ojos de él se abrían y brillaban, con un hermoso sonrojo en toda su casa– Lo mismo si después de esto…quedara embarazada. Esperemos que no, porque puede ser inoportuno y difícil en este momento, pero no te culpo por eso, ¿de acuerdo? No sé si te tranquiliza esto que voy a decirte, o si cambia en algo las probabilidades, pero tuve mi período hace una semana. Tú eres el científico sabio, y creo que hasta sabrías mejor que yo las probabilidades de un embarazo con tus habilidosos cálculos.

\- Bueno, también puedes quedar embarazada al día siguiente de que se termine tu período hasta donde sé, pero las probabilidades son mucho más bajas. Sí, ayuda…eso nos deja más tranquilos, y podemos preguntarles a las ancianas de la aldea si hay algo que hacer "después" para disminuir las probabilidades, aunque no sé si será tarde. Habrá que esperar.

\- Pero… si les preguntamos eso, será muy evidente que... - su cara era roja como un tomate- al confesar eso, todos terminarían sabiendo o sospechando lo que hicimos. Puede que a mí no me importe, pero mi padre nos matará por hacer algo así fuera del matrimonio, él sigue muy firmemente las costumbres y la importancia del honor. Casi te mata cuando te divorciaste de Ruri.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿No dijiste hace un momento que te casarías conmigo si te lo pidiera? – fiel a su maña, comenzó a escarbarse el oído con un dedo, mirando a un costado como sin darle importancia. Ella lo miró sorprendida sin creer lo que escuchaba– Por ahora lo dejaremos así, y en el caso de que se enteren y tu padre quiera matarme o que la aldea hable mal de ti por deshonor o lo que sea, nos casamos y listo.

\- ¿Así nomás? ¿Nos casamos? Está bien que yo te lo dije porque lo siento así, pero si lo ves como algo sin importancia, no sé si me sigue gustando la idea. No quiero que lo hagas por obligación o sin interés de verdad, no quiero tu lástima –comenzó a angustiarse, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se quiso alejar de él. Senku vio su expresión de tristeza, y cuando se dio cuenta que ella lo había tomado de otra forma a lo que él pensaba, la agarró de las muñecas y la atrajo hacia así, abrazándola fuerte y susurrándole al oído.

\- ¿Y quién te dijo que lo haría obligado, o que no me interesa? –No la dejó ni respirar de la sorpresa y la besó de la forma más dulce y amorosa que podía transmitir. Cuando sus labios se separaron, respiró hondo y siguió hablando en un susurro- No me subestimes, y no te confundas leona. Puede ser que una relación romántica no estaba en mi lista de prioridades, y me pareciera tonto y agobiante antes, ni que hablar de un matrimonio formal y todo…pero también tengo sentimientos además de un cerebro, y sé que hasta ahora ninguna chica me hizo sentir ni actuar de una forma tan ilógica y primitiva como sólo tú lograste. Cuando te encontré petrificada, tuve muchísimo miedo. Como nunca antes, de sólo pensar en haberte perdido…aunque con usar el cerebro un milisegundo sabía que podía revivirte, o haría lo imposible por hacerlo. Pero lo sentí, y creo que si eso era antes, ahora no puedo siquiera concebir vivir este mundo sin ti, y ni que hablar de verte algún día con otro hombre. Y ni que hablar si además realmente tuvieras un hijo mío adentro tuyo, eso está fuera de discusión. Así que, lógicamente o no, eso quiere decir que no quiero separarme de ti, y si eso es en forma de un matrimonio, así será, no me arrepiento ni lo cambiaría ni por toda la ciencia del mundo.

Wow, ese había sido el discurso más extenso y emotivo que le había escuchado soltar al científico en mucho tiempo, se había quedado dura procesando y saboreando cada palabra. Para colmo lo había dicho con la mirada más cálida y tierna que jamás le había dado, no dudaba un segundo de sus palabras. De hecho…

\- Senku…lo que acabas de decir, sonó bastante como una propuesta de matrimonio, a decir verdad. Si mantienes tu palabra, no sé cómo podrás superarte la próxima vez, cuando sea de verdad- Lo vio sonreir de costado, e inspirar muy lenta y profundamente.

\- Veo que no me tomas en serio, con lo que me cuesta decir estas cosas. ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo una próxima vez "seriamente"? ¿Acaso esta no te resultó suficientemente clara?

Ahora sí que ella dejó de respirar, completamente y sorprendida con lo que acaba de escuchar. ¡¿Lo había dicho en serio?! La agarró totalmente desprevenida, pero aún así…

\- De acuerdo, acepto tu proposición…y a ti.

\- Así me gusta. Igualmente, por ahora sólo importa que nosotros lo sepamos, si podemos evitar que todos se enteren nos vamos a ahorrar muchas molestias en este momento. Todavía estamos lidiando con muchas dificultades, y no podemos darnos el lujo de perder tiempo valioso en festejos y tradiciones, ni desconcentrarnos hasta que resolvamos los mayores problemas. ¿Te parece bien?

\- Claro, pienso lo mismo. Pero me hace feliz y siento que tengo mucha más fuerza al saber esto ahora.

\- ¿Más fuerza? Si ya tienes la de un gorila, no sé si podré soportarte así, quizás sí me retracte de lo que dije –bromeó sabiendo que la iba a molestar.

\- ¡Eres un maldito, ya vas a ver! ¡No soy una gorila, maldito escuálido y débil fideo de mijo!

Y así, peleando y riendo, pasaron el tiempo hasta finalmente echarse a dormir juntos, más felices y satisfechos de lo que habían estado jamás desde que se conocieron.

¡Hola! Al fin lo terminé. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, tanto como yo al escribirlo y fantasear con uno de los escenarios más perfectos y deseados para estos dos grandes personajes cuyo ship se hace desear tanto.

Suelo escribir muy largo, pero me encanta perderme en los detalles (y me encanta escribir). Y a los fans de Dr. Stone, y a los amantes del lemon, espero haberle hecho justicia. Es mi tercer fic (en la vida), así que me queda mucho por aprender. Gracias por leerlo y por su apoyo y comentarios, son muy felizmente recibidos!


End file.
